poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Lunar Colony Island
| preceded = Wimpy Boardwalk Island | suceeded = Super Villain Island}} Lunar Colony Island is the 29th island on Poptropica. It was released on August 16th for Members and September 6th for non-members. Description Players travel to a moon base to search for a missing astronaut. Before she disappeared, the astronaut left cryptic messages about an alien transmission. Poptropicans are on the moon to look for her, but along the way they will explore the secrets of the lunar surface and discover a mystery as old as the cosmos. Walkthrough Houston: We Have a Problem When you first land on this island, you'll find yourself in the middle of a line. You're picture will then be taken by two excited tourists with PASE t-shirts and hats, one a guy and the other a girl. Talk to the guy, and he'll say "Isn't this great?! The very last space mission and we're here for the launch!" Then talk to the the girl, who seems to be excited about being part of this 'history in the making', and will tell you that the kids are thrilled as well. But the two children behind them don't seem to be very excited, the girl saying she'd much rather go to the beach, and the boy calling the space launch dumb. But this seems interesting, so head right to the front of the line, and hop on the stage, with an aged man in a sweater with the PASE symbol on it. Talk to him, and you'll find that most people don't seem to be interested in space launches anymore. Now, you'll notice that the banner above you says 'Meet an Astronaut: Brought to you by PASE', and if you look to your right, you'll find a table with memorbilla on it, like a rock from the moon, a bottle of Ginger Ale, which the man tells you not to touch, and some old photos and a newspaper clippings, that reveal that this ages man is Captain Gordon, a famous astronaut. Head right to Mission Control. There you'll find PASE Mission Control, 'guarded' by a sleeping dog. Go in, and find the paper on the floor and a Woman in a Lab Coat pacing the floor. Talk to her and she'll tell you that the space program is overflowing with money, leaving her and another person to do the work of one hundred people. Now head left and you'll see a large screen showing an astronaut who doesn't seem to be doing too good. And pacing the floor underneath, you'll see a man, who is also is pacing the floor. Talk to him, and he'll explain that the safety check is complete, but he still has a million other things to do. Then a man will burst into the room, ordering somebody to keep an eye on Hatcher, who is the astronaut on the screen looking like he's about to lose his lunch. The two workers will then apologize, and the man will walk up to you, asking who you are. And before you can finish your sentence, the man will interrupt, saying that it doesn't matter who you are, bacause he is Flight Director Slayton, and he needs a hand. Then try to talk to him again, but he'll interrupt again, saying that he needs you to find something to calm the astronaut, Hatcher's tummy before he tosses his cookies. Now try once more to talk to him, but he'll once again interrupt, telling you to stop blabbering and go help him. What what help calm Hatcher's tummy? How about an bottle of Ginger Ale? So head left to the stage, where you'll find that Captain Gordon is gone, but luckily, he left his Ginger Ale, so grab it and head right, this time farther right to the launch pad. Press a button on the elevator, and the evelator will come down. Now hop onto it, and press another button to make the elevator rise, bringing you to the top. Now just head right to the rocket and climb inside the hatch, where you'll find Hatcher looking like he's about to hurl, so head into you're inventory and give him the Ginger Ale, which will calm his stomach, returning his skin tone to normal. He'll then tell you that he's a little nervous, and you'll respond that you're glad you could help. He'll then ask if you could hold his suit , which you do, while he, as he says, "I think I, uh, left my wallet in the car." He'll then run out of the spaceship and close the hatch, trapping you in as the launch sequence initates! Blast Off! Now, to the right of the spaceship, you'll spot a pair of headphones that are ringing, so go and put them on. You'll then hear Flight Director Slayton, you tells you you will now be flying the mission. You'll tell him that you don't know how to fly a spaceship, but he'll try to calm you down, telling you that it's not much harder then flying a Jumbo Jet, and to follow his instructions. Then the rocket will start shaking, as it is staring up, and Slayton will tell you to buckle yourself in, because this could be a bumpy rumpy jumpy vajayjay. So click on the chair, and launch seuence will start. First, adjust the two booster rockets to 4,150 pounds of thrust. Once you do that, wait for Fuel Tank One to get low, then press the fuel tank switch button at the top, open Fuel Tank 1's switch box, and release Fuel Tank 1. Now adjust your tajectory so you're flying at 112 degrees, and when it gets low, open Fuel Tank 2's switch box and release it, and enjoy the view, which Flight Director Slayton comments as 'truely beautiful'. Then Slayton decides to tell you mission, which is the recieve the astronaut by the name of Dr. Salerno and bring her back to Earth, but before he can give you a warning about Commander Salerno, an asteroid flys past the window and hits the ship. But that's not all - because the spaceship has now entered an asteriod belt! Now you enter a mini-game where you must manuver the scapeship through the asteriod belt without damaging the ship too much. And once you make it through, Flight Director Slayton tells you not to pat yourself on the back yet, because the first asteriod damaged the ship's fuel tank, and that you must now repair it manually. Now you find yourself outside the ship. without wasting time or rope, head up and left, open the hatch with word TOOLKIT on it, grab the toolkit, and while avoiding asteriods, make your way down and right until you reach the leak. Then click on the leak, and weild the hole shut with your blowtorch. After that, Flight Director Slayton will tell you that he is now putting the spaceship on autopilot so you can't mess anything else up, to which you reply, "Autopilot!? Now you tell me..." One Small Step for Poptropican . . . Many hours later, you reach lunar orbit, and Flight Director Slayton tells you that you must now use the Lunar Lander to reach the moon's surface. To do this, just keep your mouse at the middle and top of the screen and press down to slow down whenever the bar on the right of your screen gets too high and enters the red. You then exit the Lunar Lander, and Flight Director Slayton contacts you telling you to start your mission and find Salerno. Now hop down to the ground and run right to the Lunar Station, and click on the latch to open the door, and after going through the air lock, you'll make it in. The first room you'll see is the Vehicle Bay. Go in there, and hop onto boxes and onto the platform on the left to find some lockers. And if you click on the one that is convientally open, you'll find a Gatos Operators Manual. But before we find out what to do with it, hop down to the floor to find a Moon Rover, but it is out of power and needs to be solar carged. So hop to the top of the Vehicle Bay, where you'll find a button. Press it, and the sunroof will open, bouncing light onto the first solar panel. Now just direct the sunlight from solar panel to solar panel until it reaches the Rover, powering it up. But you can't drive it out, because the door is jammed. So exit the Vehicle Bay and enter the next room, the Barracks. run right and climb up the stairs to the second floor. Then run left to the bunk bed marked above with the number 8. On the top bunk of that bed, you'll find Salerno's Notebook, and in the opened containment unit next to it, you'll find a Photo Album. If you look at the Photo Album, you'll see that Salerno was originally positioned with another girl named Val, two men named Tom and Rolfolo, and a dog. But over time, it seems, they either died, or left, Val even leaving a message to Salerno in the Photo Album to say goodbye, also suggesting to Salerno to stop working so hard. That seems strange, and if you read Salerno's Notebook, you'll find only notes talking about something called 'Number 4' that Salerno seems to be searching for. Now head uptairs, and to the left, you'll spot a computer. open it up, and read the e-mails, which all come from someone named Roger McNabb, telling Salerno to return back to Poptropica, leaving up to a final message telling Salerno that they would be sending someone to relieve her of duty and bring her back home, that someone, of course, being you ... Lunar Loon? Now remember that Gatos operator's manual? Now it's time to use that. Walk up to the computer, and look through the book for the code for reboot (the code is a square, two twisting arrows like a recycling symbols, a circle, and an X. You will then enter the admin base of the computer. You will be able to open the door in the Vehicle Bay by raising a meter on the side of the computer. Now head over to the Vehicle bay. Mission: Extraterrestrial Mission Accomplished? Bonus Quest There are two parts to the bonus mission. The second is to find Alan Turing. The first is to decode the alien transmissions. Enter Mission Control and head left to Cape Carpenter. There’s now a hover craft at the left of the area. Enter the hover craft, which takes you to Shady Pines retirement village. Click on the doorbell. One of the names is an anagram of the name Alan Turing. The numbers, in other words, have been rearranged. Click on the numbers second from the bottom (362018436) five times. When the numbers have rearranged to be Alan Turing, click on the doorbell. She will talk to you and you’ll head back to Mission Control. To decode the transmissions you’ll need to put the slide rule at the top of the screen on a number, then click on one of the spaces in the symbols above to place it. Each symbol corresponds to a letter in the message. The letters are in alphabetical order. First # symbol: 1, 2, and 3 are in the top three spaces 4, 5, 6 are across the middle 4, 7, 8 are along the bottom First X symbol: J is in the top part of the X K is on the left L is on the right M is at the bottom. Second # symbol: N, O, P along the top Q, R, S across the middle T, U, V along the bottom Second X symbol: W is in the top X is on the left Y is on the right Z is at the bottom Fill out the symbols three times to decode the transmissions and see the cool images that Salerno is sending you! Videos Gallery Fan-Art Worst vacation ever!.png|coolcheetah53:Worst vacation ever! On The Map On The App Category:Islands Category:2012 islands Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Lunar Colony Island Category:Pages with Fan-Art